


Strong Bear Men Make For Great Boyfriends

by Cornfields_and_bad_dreams



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornfields_and_bad_dreams/pseuds/Cornfields_and_bad_dreams
Summary: Mogar realizes he's gay for the Camp Man.  What an interesting situation.





	Strong Bear Men Make For Great Boyfriends

Mogar watched as David tried desperately to control the campers. He was working alone today for reasons unknown to Mogar, but that wasn't what was on his mind. Mogar admired David, his love for nature was something that caught Mogars eye from the moment they met, and his caring personality coupled with his general passiveness left Mogar with an overwhelming urge to protect him. This had lead Mogar to become the unofficial security of Camp Campbell, not even David was aware of his watchful eye. David was important to Mogar, thus what was important to David was important to Mogar and the camp was important to David (as were the children and Gwen).

As Mogar had watched the camp the more he found himself focusing on David, and the more he focused on David the more he started noticing little things about the overly excited counselor. Things that included but were not limited to:

The way his eyes lit up with excitement.  
The way he smiled uncontrollably at so many things.  
The way he'd run his hands through his hair when he was getting a bit stressed.  
The way he'd tear up ever so slightly when he was feeling especially proud of his dear sweet campers.

These were just to name a few, but one of the most admirable things Mogar had noticed was the way David had started to become more understanding and patient with some of the more negative or troublesome campers. Mogar was not an expert on such things, but he had come to learn from his own experiences that there is more to someone than what is right in front of you.

As the day continued David and the campers moved from the activities field down to the lake. The one Mogar had learned to be Nikki was the first to jump into the calm waters of Lake Lilac (a little too enthusiastically that is as she was still fully clothed). After Nikki the rest of the campers seemed to follow, they took their time removing any clothing they still wore over their swimsuits though. David stood on the dock keeping a close on the campers, whistle hanging from his neck in case it was needed. Settling into the tree he had perched in, Mogar watched as the campers played and David relaxed in a folding chair on the dock. After a while, though David had failed to notice the camper Mogar had come to know as Nurf sneaking up behind him, as soon as Nurf was close enough he lifted David up and held him at the end of the dock.

"Nurf, put me down please." Concern laced David's words.

"Okay David, if you insist." Nurf threw David off the end of the dock straight into the water.

Mogar felt bad that Nurf had done this to David, but he also caught himself laughing, just a bit.

Leaving the water David kicked off the sandals he'd been wearing and peeled off the wet shirt that clung desperately to him. The moment David was completely shirtless Mogar's laugh halted. A strange feeling bubbled up in Mogar's stomach, and he felt his body go hot, especially his cheeks. His eyes stayed glued to David and his shirtless form, despite the many times Mogar had seen David he'd never seen him without his shirt. The way the sun hit the water on his chest, the way his muscles moved under his skin, the red hairs that lightly trailed up from below his.

"NO." Mogar shook his head and left his guard spot. Heading deeper into the woods Mogar decided to take a walk. He couldn't watch over the camp if he was being distracted by these weird thoughts and feelings. He needed to clear his mind. As Mogar followed one of the many paths in the forest, a conversation he'd had with X-ray and Vav came to mind.

"Don't you get lonely out here by yourself?" Vav had asked.

"Mogar has Mother to keep him company."

"That's not exactly what I'd meant," Vav responded.

"Then what do you mean?"

"I think what Vav is trying to ask is don't you want a girlfriend or something?"

"Are Hilda and Ash not Mogars girl friends?"

"No, Mogar, we're talking about relationships. Like how Vav has Ash."

"Or X-ray has his hand."

"Hey."

"Mogar knows what you mean. Mogar just joking with you." Mogar gave a chuckle as the two heroes glared lightly at him. "Mogar has no need for relationship, Mogar has friends and Mother. That is all Mogar needs."

"Well no one NEEDS a relationship, it's just nice to have someone." X-ray stated.

"Or your hand," Mogar added.

X-ray glared at Vav.

"Look what you started."

"If you don't think you need a relationship that's fine, but you never know, you might meet someone who'll change your mind." Vav smiled and gave Mogar a light shrug.

"How would Mogar know?"

X-ray and Vav exchanged a glance of slight confusion.

"Uh, it's just a feeling, you know?" X-ray started.

"They make you feel really nice and happy. And you know that you want to make them happy too." Vav continued.

"You get really excited to see them or even think about them, and you want to do everything you can for them." X-ray picked up again.

"You'll know," Vav said. "Trust me, you'll just know."

Mogar stopped where he was, were these feelings he was having what X-ray and Vav were talking about? He did like David a lot and definitely wanted to make him happy. There had been a time in his life where he thought all he'd need was his Mother, but he'd learned that friends were a great addition to his life as well. Perhaps Mogar was wrong about not needing a relationship. X-ray and Vav had suggested a girlfriend, but a boyfriend was just as good, right? Of course, David was perfect, Mogar didn't think he'd ever meet someone so wonderful as him.

Mogar knew what he had to do, tonight after the campers went to bed he'd invite David out for a walk, then he'd confess.

Mogar watched as David did his final rounds of checking the campers tents. When he was convinced all the kids had fallen asleep he made his way towards the counselor's cabin, but Mogar cut him off. Jumping from the tree he'd been sitting in Mogar landed in front of David.

"WOAH. Mogar, what are you doing here? You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Mogar is sorry to have frighted you. Mogar wanted to know if you'd join him for a walk."

"Well." David looked back at the tents, thinking for a moment. "Alright, but I can't be gone long. Gwen's been sick all day and I should be back soon in case one of the campers needs something."

"Mogar understands."

Setting off down one of the small paths Mogar and David talked, or more so David talked about his day while Mogar listened. After ten minutes or so David felt he should head back for the camp.

"It's been great talking to you, and I wish we could walk for a little more but I should really be going. Have a great night Mogar." David took a step in the direction they'd come but Mogar grabbed his arm gently.

"Wait, Mogar had something he wanted to say."

"What is it?" Davids' eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight, and Mogars mind went blank. While Mogar had had a general idea of what he'd wanted to say, at that moment he realized he didn't know how to confess his feelings if only X-ray and Vav had explained that to him. Time seemed to stand still as thoughts flooded Mogars mind, but Mogar realized words had never been his strong suit anyway, what he needed was action.

"Mogar?" Mogar had seemed to freeze for a moment and David was a bit worried, but as quickly and Mogar had grabbed him he'd pulled David into a kiss. Their lips met and David was stunned, this was certainly something he hadn't expected, not to say he didn't enjoy it. David's surprise quickly dissolved as he closed his eyes and kissed back. His arms snaked around Mogars neck as Mogar held onto Davids' hips pulling him as close as he could.

Time has little relevance when you're in the thralls of a passionate kiss, but to an outside view David and Mogar had been standing, bathed in a moonlit kiss for nearly 2 whole minutes, that is until David suddenly remembered he needed to get back to camp. Pulling away Davids' cheeks were red and Mogar decided he really liked the way it looked on David.

"As much as I'd love to kiss you, I really do need to get back to camp."

"Mogar will walk you back."

Walkings side by side, and hand in hand, David returned to camp. Stopping at the border between the woods and camp David gave Mogar a quick kiss goodbye.

"Hopefully Gwen will be feeling better tomorrow. If so, we can continue this tomorrow night without any distractions."

"Mogar would enjoy that very much. Does this mean you will be Mogar's boyfriend?"

"Of course, I'd love to." Mogar lifted David up and gave him one last kiss before setting him down.

"Goodnight David."

"Goodnight Mogar."

Mogar made his way home as David made his way to the cabin. David raised a hand to his lips as he quietly opened the door.

"Where have you been?" Gwen's voice startled David as he closed the door, he hoped he hadn't woken her up.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this piece of work check out my Tumblr writing-camp-camp


End file.
